1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and fabrication, and more particularly to a capacitive stack of layers where material selection and function increases capacitance equivalent thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-silicon high mobility substrates (e.g., III-V, II-VI materials) may provide a possible alternative to metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) Si devices beyond the 15 nm node. Surface channel devices are a viable alternative from both an integration and implementation point of view in large scale integration (LSI) and very large scale integration (VLSI). Surface channel devices require a high performance thin inversion layer or capacitance equivalent thickness (CET) of 1-1.5 nm. Currently, III-V MOS devices have CET of 25 A (2.5 nm) or higher.